Display stands are used for displaying product. To accommodate various types of product packaging, display stands have many different configurations. For example, one type of display stand includes a rack that can be used for hanging clothing products disposed on a hanger. Another type of display stand includes a panel and rods extending outwardly from the panel. Small items, such as accessories, jewelry, gift cards, and computer products, are attached to backers having openings for hanging the product from the rods.
To attract customer attention, in some cases, the display stands include signage or other conspicuous indicia. Other display stands have curved or wavy forms for displaying merchandise in an eye-catching manner. In addition to attracting attention, still other display stands promote customer interest by including low tech interactive components, such as rotating panels or racks, or high tech components, such as interactive displays.